


Mistletoe

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, FrostIron - Freeform, Full of fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Fanfic about Christmas at Tony and Loki's house =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a little Christmas apology for not updating. Sorry guys, but I have had exams and I wrote this for myself last Christmas and just wanted to share it with you guys. It is only short but oh well. Enjoy!!!!!

"WHAT!!!" Tony's shocked outburst echoed throughout his entire Californian home.

Loki flinched back and raised an eyebrow, slightly frightened by his sudden anger.

"Are you serious?" The billionaire continued.

"I am confused as to why you are so angry with me?" Loki frowned, looking soloum.

"No I'm not angry with you Lokes, I am just shocked." Tony sat back into the sofa, eyes still wide.

"Why?" Loki's face remained saddened, feeling he had upset his boyfriend, but had no idea how or why.

"You've never heard of Christmas!"

"Well...um...no, sorry Anthony, what is it?" Loki answered sheepishly.

"It's right up your street!" Tony went on to explain the entire Christmas holiday whilst Loki sat, tentatively listening to his lover's voice.

He finished by adding a cheerful. "And it is full of green stuff so you will love it even more _Rudolph_." Stark winked but Loki's expression changed to a slightly angry one.

"You know I resent you calling me that" he said sharply, looking away from Tony.

"Oh come on Lokes, it was a joke!" Tony called after a now wandering away Loki.

"I will start decorating." The god called dryly behind him.

Tony heard a sadness in his voice, if he did not know better he would have thought him to be crying he tilted his head onto the sofa behind him and sighed heavily. A large sense of guilt began to well up in his stomach until he couldn't take it any more. He got up, retrieved the box of decorations, and started busying himself by putting up all the red tinsel. Tony didn't actually see Loki anywhere for the next few hours, however, he did see streams of green tinsel, held up by magic, finding their way to walls and hanging places.

"Put my Christmas album on Jarvis, it's way too quiet in here!" Stark yelled at his AI, angry that the tinsel he was trying to hang wouldn't stay up where he wanted it to.

He heard a small snigger come from behind him. Instantly he knew it was Loki. He was hidden from view by his magic but if Tony listened hard enough, he could, occasionally, hear him. Just the thought of the god being there made Stark smile.

Suddenly, Shakin Stevens' Merry Christmas Everyone filled the room. Tony was still struggling with the tinsel. Everywhere he put it, it fell off. He let his hands drop to his sides in defeat and made a huffing sound. And then, from behind him, green sparkles of magic lifted the tinsel and fixed it in place. Tony turned to see Loki, still waving his fingers at the tinsel to keep it in place.

"Lokes!" Stark threw himself into the god's arms. Had he not been a god he would have fallen over with the force of his lover's hug.

"Hello Anthony, sorry, for my behaviour."

"No Lokes, that was me, sorry." Loki smiled down at Tony, and brought him in for a quick kiss, which Tony did not hesitate to return.

As the kiss ended the track changed to Band Aid, Do they know it's Christmas. Tony started swaying, and then he left Loki's arms, grabbed his hands and started party dancing. Loki followed his lead. The two began jiving around and, as they did so, Loki's magic followed, wrapping gold tinsel around the red and green ones. Tony smiled up at Loki as they continued dancing. They kissed again, but this time, it was slower and slightly more passionate. The kiss broke and they span around some more before the track changed again. It was Wham, Last Christmas, so Loki took Tony in his arms and the two began slowly hugging and swaying in each others arms.

About 35 seconds into the song, they engaged in a slower, even more passionate kiss which lasted until the end of the song. During this, Loki's magic swirled around them and created some mistletoe above them. They both looked up and smiled before deepening the kiss. When they finally moved away from each other they looked around at the now extremely sparkly house.

"Wow Lokes, good job." Loki let a smile curve his lips. "How the hell do I deserve you Lokes?" Stark continued, smiling slightly.

"You deserve better than me." Loki turned his head away slightly but Stark pulled his face back.

"Nothing is better than you, Lokes." Tony smiled and kissed his lover once more.

The mistletoe would definitely be overused this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely holiday! Will start updating soon, see you then =D


End file.
